Doctor
"Visits one person each night and protects them from dying that night. Sided with the village." Building - - - - - Abilities Doctors can heal themselves or another person. Doctors are able to prevent all Night attacks, meaning it cannot stop a Kamikaze attack because Kamikaze attacks are Day attacks. Message upon successful healing (IOS): '' was almost killed by the , but was saved by the Doctor.'' Message upon successful healing (Android): '' was saved by the Doctor.'' The number of Doctors who healed a person is shown by the number of messages of successful healing. MasterCop, was almost killed by the Toaster, but was saved by the Doctor. MasterCop, was almost killed by the Toaster, but was saved by the Doctor. (There were 2 Doctors who saved MasterCop.) Doctors are not able to prevent double attacks, no matter how many Doctors are healing. MaybeNot, the Creeper, was killed by the Sniper. MaybeNot, was almost killed by the Sniper, but was saved by the Doctor. MaybeNot, was almost killed by the Mafia, but was saved by the Doctor. MaybeNot, was almost killed by the Sniper, but was saved by the Doctor. MaybeNot, was almost killed by the Mafia, but was saved by the Doctor. MaybeNot, was almost killed by the Sniper, but was saved by the Doctor. MaybeNot, was almost killed by the Mafia, but was saved by the Doctor. MaybeNot, was almost killed by the Sniper, but was saved by the Doctor. MaybeNot, was almost killed by the Mafia, but was saved by the Doctor. (4 Doctors tried to heal MaybeNot, but since he was double attacked, MaybeNot died anyway.) FoolishOne: Can we have an F in the chat? Anniegamer: F JonathanMouse: F Healing 101 Who to heal? First we gotta think like a Mafia. We must understand their objective. You must also understand their attacking patterns. First Night Who to heal at the 1st night? All possible outcomes are ranked from 1st to 4th (best to worst) x = no.of players Possible outcomes (heal self): * Someone else dies. (x-1/x chance) 3rd * You get attacked and healed. (1/x chance) 1st Possible outcomes (heal someone else): * That person gets attacked healed. (1/x chance) 2nd * Someone else dies. (x-2 chance) 3rd * You die. (1/x chance) 4th It is usually the best to self-heal, as it gives you the best payoff. Healing an attacked person Night 1 is 2nd because that person may be mistaken for a confirmed Doctor, but that person, if Town, will say that he/she did not heal him/herself. In case a random person claims a role Night 1, you will have to choose. Revealed Cop If in a game where an important role (usually Cop) is revealed, the Mafia would obviously want to kill that role, but before they can do that, they first kill off the protecting roles, the Creeper and the Doctor. This means that there is a safe chance that the Mafia won’t attack that role. However, the Mafia can try to attack that role if they feel like the Doctor or Creeper wouldn’t protect that role because of the argument above. All possible outcomes are ranked from 1st to 5th (best to worst) Possible outcomes (heal role): * The role gets attacked and healed. 2nd * A different person dies. 3rd * You die. 4th Possible outcomes (heal self): * The role dies. 5th * A different person dies. 3rd * You get attacked and healed. 1st There is no specified chance because the roles would influence the way Mafia attacks. Unless you want to take risks, it is always best to heal the Cop if not 100% sure who to heal because it gives you the least terrible situations. One Chance If in a situation where it’s Night and if Mafia successfully kills, they win. Note that if in a game with a Fool, Mafia can also kill the Fool to win, making the Fool an option to heal. You will have to heal least to most important roles. In a game with an unknown Granny, Mafia may or may not take the risk of attacking an unrevealed person. Steps: # Identify the Mafia members. It is easier now that half of the population is Mafia. Now that you know, you can avoid healing them. # Know their attacking style. You can see the pattern and maybe have a guess on who they will kill. # Optional: Taunt them. Anything you say can influence who they would kill. # Consider the following options to heal. You will have to heal least to most important roles. List of options from best to worst. (Granny is not in the list.) * Fool * Some random AFK non-important role * An unknown Town role * Yourself/A revealed important Town role Remember that the most powerful weapon of the Doctor is the gut feeling, so trust in yourself, and heal right.Category:Village